Black Wolf's Cradle (Legit Version)
by integirldomain
Summary: This is my take on Eve's back story. Her actual back story is in volume 11, this fanfic contains no spoilers, but you might appreciate it a little more if you've read volume 11. My version is the legit version because I like it better. Also, rated M for lemon.


It was years of irresponsible spending that drove the Boland family into bankruptcy. They were unable to imagine living any other way, had never worked for anything, and felt entitled to continue living as they did because they were nobles. They may have been too big to fail, but they failed anyway. As their debts piled up repo men began coming, in the end they'd only be left with their title. If only they had a son, they might've had some faith the family name could be restored. But no, all they had was a single daughter whose only asset was the fact that she had not yet been married off. Not wanting to lose their property, they decided to sell her, along with their title, to a trading company that would then sell her to someone wealthy that wanted her title.

Eve wasn't pleased with the situation, but figured her good for noting parents would lose their property in the end anyway. Being sold off had to be better than being homeless. At least when she got a husband he would be able to provide for her. Hopefully he'd be a kind man, maybe if she was really lucky he might even be handsome and intelligent enough to have entertaining conversations with. She'd find out soon enough.

Her wedding followed just hours after she was purchased, along with her title. Eve was outfitted in a rather fine gown, just like the ones she had at home before her parents lost everything. She noticed her groom was dressed rather flamboyantly, even more so than a noble would be on such an occasion. It was highly unusual for a merchant, but at least he had wealth. She only prayed he didn't have the same bad spending habits as her family.

The party that followed was extravagant, and she was surprised to learn that her new husband was the one who planned and arranged everything. In fact, most of the guests were far more excited to see him and praise him for what a wonderful party he had thrown than to meet or admire her. Almost all of his guests were male and dressed more attractively than the average male normally would. But who was she to question or judge? This was her life now, and she had no say in the matter.

After the wedding was over he brought her back to his estate, introduced her to the servants, and showed her to her room, then turned to leave.

"You're not going to-?" She was told she'd be expected to consummate their marriage as soon as the first night. She wasn't looking forward to it, but thought it odd he didn't even mention it.

"That can come later darling," he said drunkenly with an undertone of dread, "we hardly know each other. Get used to your new surroundings first.. Maybe in a few weeks…" he paused, "or months. Goodnight." And then he left before she could say anything more.

_"Maybe in a few months?" _What was that supposed to mean? Yes, sometimes consummation was delayed if the bride was very young but she wasn't. She wanted to believe he was just a nice considerate man, but couldn't, she had a gut feeling something was off. She didn't know what it was, just that it was something. But why lose sleep over it? This didn't seem so bad. She forgot about it, had another glass of wine and went to bed.

Over the next few weeks she got to know the servants, it was improper, but she hardly ventured outside and her new husband was often busy with work. He hardly spoke with her, and she began wondering again why he wouldn't touch her. The servants said he was usually distant and kept to himself, but grew quiet the few times she mentioned that he hadn't touched her. The times she did get to speak with him she tried to hint at the topic but he always brushed it off. Soon enough she confronted him about it more directly,

"When do you intend to consummate our marriage?"

"There's no rush, I'm happy to wait for you to be comfortable." He said confidently.

".. I suppose I'm comfortable enough." He may not have been the cute stable hand she secretly lost it to a couple of years back, but part of her just wanted to get the damn act over with.

He wasn't expecting that response and paused for a moment, ".. are you fertile now?" he nervously asked as if he was trying to avoid the situation.

_What?_

"… I'm not sure," she was confused again.

He laughed nervously, "Well, then I suppose it would be best to wait until you determine what days you are fertile," he abruptly said, "Otherwise it would be a waste. Goodnight." He vanished before she could say more.

What was his deal? Eve wasn't going to forget about it this time, and decided to follow him. She didn't know the estate as well as he did, but still managed to stay a safe distance behind and navigate through the dark. A secret passage? That didn't lead to the servant's quarters. She wanted to know where this one led, and why he was going there.

It seemed there was a secret room in the basement, as she got closer she heard several men moaning and grunting. The door was slightly ajar. She peered inside and saw her husband, not with one man, but with _several_ other men, some of them were dressed as women. But that wasn't what caught her eye, what little candle light shone illuminated his stockpile of gold. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her entire life. She always liked gold, but seeing this much of it stirred her emotions in a way completely unknown to her. She grew warm and felt her body shake, a person had never made her feel this way.. but that massive glittering pile, it was something else.

She completely forgot why she had even followed her husband here, nor did she care that his now blantant homosexuality was the answer to all of her prior questions. All she could think about was that gold. It didn't take long for her awe to turn to rage.

How could these men ignore it? How could they be too busy sucking on each other's dicks and taking it up the ass to not want to roll around in that beautiful glowing pile of gold? That gold was begging to be caressed, cherished and loved tenderly. So he'd always been doing this? He had all this gold, and treated it only as an object to trade with. How could he be so cruel? She had to have all of it. She'd steal it piece by piece. He wouldn't notice as it went missing. He was much happier having one dick in his ass and his dick up another. No, he wouldn't notice. It pained her to leave the glittering pile to avoid detection, but as she did so, she vowed in her heart to make that glittering pile hers and hers alone, even shlicking to the thought when she got back to her room.

* * *

The next morning she went back to the room full of gold. She wanted to see all of it in the sunlight, to see it shining as brightly as it could. She had only intended to take a piece or two and run, but wasn't sure if she would be able to control herself. Slowly she bent down and picked up a cold lonely piece. Holding it sent a shiver a pleasure through her body. She looked around to make sure no one was looking, then she held it to her chest and felt it warm up. She brought it up to her lips, slowly, then paused. No, she had to control herself for the sake of the gold. She took two more pieces, silently bid the rest farewell, and left.

She couldn't wait, she went outside despite the cold and held out the three pieces. Their shine was even more radiant than she had imagined. Her fingers began to freeze, and the gold quickly became cold again in the brisk fall air, but she her body stayed warm, she had never been more aroused. It was glittering and beautiful, and was hers now. Thinking about how the rest would follow made her grow weak in the knees. But now these three were hers, she had to have them now. They had to consummate their bond.

All that month she kissed the gold she took, and used it to aid in touching herself. But she had only grown more sexually frustrated. She wanted the whole pile, not just a few pieces, and now feared she may not get that chance. Although she had amounted a nice share of gold for herself she noticed the pile was dwindling, no doubt from his spending. She'd seen the same thing happen at her home. She'd even found letters, her husband was actually in debt, and not just a little. He'd be bankrupt before long. Her gold would be gone, traded away. It sickened her to think about it. She had to make love to it all while it was still here.

Eve finally resolved to do it, to give in. She couldn't hold back anymore lest she lose her chance. That fateful day she made her way to the the dark prison that held the object of her lust. Slowly she lay herself down on the cold hard pile, a soft moan escaped her lips. She had waited so long for this, she was going to take her time and enjoy every single moment of it. She slid off her dress, and then her undergarments until she was completely naked in the pile. She pushed herself down and buried herself in it, not too differently from how one might imagine a dragon would.

Her hands searched through the pile until she found them, two oddly shaped gold bars, they weren't huge but they weren't small either. In fact, they were just the right size to do what she'd been fantasizing about for the past month. Cramming tiny gold pieces up there just wasn't cutting it, she needed something bigger. She slowly slid the first bar between her legs and at the same time she slid the second bar into her rear. Her husband and his "friends" seemed to enjoy this, why not give it a try? The gold she desired was cold and heavy as it entered her slick wet orifices, causing her to shiver, but it was quick to absorb her warmth.

She slid them up and down with one hand, while her other hand brought a large gold coin to her mouth. She sucked on it like it was candy, then held another piece against her face. She began breathing deeply, but quietly. She reveled being in that pile, and didn't want the experience to come to an end. She felt her pleasure building and knew she could die happy, and then…

The door opened. Her husband stood there wide-eyed, mouth agape, with two of his "friends." They saw her there, completely naked, in the pile of gold, gold bars in her ass and slit, gold in her mouth and against her face, blushing profusely and drooling from the pleasure. She immediately paused and stared back at them, wide-eyed, but only for a moment. The look on her face quickly turned to a scowl that would kill if it could. Before he could say a word she coldly spoke,

"Get out."

And would you believe that was exactly what they did? Not quickly, but slowly and somewhat awkwardly, but not too awkwardly, they'd seen and done stranger things in that room, just not of *that* sort. They were more concerned about the possibility of her outing them. Nothing good could come from that. Her husband was deep in debt and he knew it, the last thing he needed was people finding out about all of the dicks he took up the ass. If he wasn't in debt he could just pay people off like he always did, but this was a problem. He'd been kind to her, although distant… she hardly had reason to hate him.. he hoped. Maybe she was doing this because he refused to touch her? He couldn't do that, not a woman. As these fears ran through him, he heard her begin moaning. She must've started back up the second the door shut. She had no shame at all. Pity she wasn't a man.

Back in the gold pile Eve was thrusting against the bars as they slid in and out of her, rubbing the other pieces all over herself, she was so close. She plunged the bars further in, until they were almost completely inside of her. The thrusts became, longer, harder, and faster, she kept up the pace as she peaked and rode out her orgasm. Afterwards she lay there motionless as the two bars, generously coated in her fluids, slid out of her. The coins that were in her mouth and hand fell to the floor. When she recovered she rolled over and embraced the pile, kissed it, and told it that it was the best fuck she'd ever had in her entire life.

Before leaving she shoved as much gold as she could up her ass and between her legs. She put her dress back on and walked out of the room as if nothing had happened, casually nodding at her husband and his lovers on the way out.

"Room's all yours boys," she said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait, Eve," her husband had to talk with her.

"You let me have my way with that gold and I won't tell anyone."

He swallowed, ".. Of course," he couldn't let her know that pile would be gone within a few days if he couldn't earn it back.

But he wasn't able to earn it back. Within that week he had killed himself, the day after which repo men, now a familiar sight to Eve, came and took many of his possessions. They would have seized the house had a manservant not informed them about the secret room in the basement. A silent rage burned within Eve that day. In the days and months that followed she was forced to use the gold she stole from him to survive. She had to learn how to make more. She had to get back her hoard. If she didn't she'd be sexually frustrated for the rest of her life.

In the end, she swore to herself that she would do whatever it took to get her hoard back. She'd lie, cheat, steal and kill for it. But she wasn't just doing this for her hoard, but for all of the gold in the world that rested in the hands of filthy merchants. In the hands of men who saw it as nothing more than an object to trade with.


End file.
